Angel
by Arle
Summary: just read to find out what happens


Chronicles of the Angel Part one: The Winged One.

Prolouge

it was dark. difficult to see anything besides the hanging lights that gave off dim light. it was an endless hallway of darkness. suddenly a figure swiftly moved across this hallway, giving of only the sound of wind and its breath. its breath was a high pitched huff.

"huff huff huff"

at first, it ran in a straight line, moving so fast it only looked like a blurr of a fat looking tank. it started to move slightly right, sending itself to the wall. somehow, he stuck on the wall. then on the ceiling. then on the other wall, and then back on the ground again.

it finally stopped at a rather heavy looking steel door, cutting off the already narrow hallway. the blurred figure turned out to be none other than ground scarvich. scarvich put his hands on the ground and pulled up a giant rock. he threw it at the metal door, crushing it and causing it to fall the oppisate direction of scarvich. the giant rock was on the now crushed door, and then it turned to dust. the entrance to what seemed to be a laboratory, a small one, revealed itself. there was a desk on the left wall, a computer on the right wall, and a closed empty pod with the letter "X" on it.

scarvich walked in slowly and quietly into the dark laboratory. he examined the pod.

"nothing."

he examined the desk.

"cleaned out."

then he activated the computer. looking through empty files, obviously cleaned out by Dr. cain. finally, he found something. a program entitled "BC containment unit." he activated the program.

"password please."

scarvich typed, "L.I.G.H.T"

"access denied."

"S.A.V.I.O.R"

access denied.

scarvich thaught a little, looked at the pod again. then typed.

"X"

"access aproved"

the computer suddenly shut itself off.

"arrgh! stupid computer!"

scarvich smashed his fists on the keyboard and suddenly a computer chip popped out from a slot next to the moniter.

"hello... whats this?"

scarvich took the chip. it was colored red and was shaped like a triangle, however, it had five sides because a triangular cut out was on the bottom right corner of the chip.

"bingo!"

scarvich swallowed the chip whole, inserting it in his undetectable containment unit in his stomach.

Scarvich had a pleased look on his face. he could remember a voice in his head. the voice of his creator and master. the voice of gate.

"go to the place where that robot was found and bring me anything you find. anything at all. do not fail me in this."

ground scarvich headed back into the hallway but was cut off by a blinding light. the light was so bright that he had to put his hands in front of his eyes to shield himself from the light. the light started to fade away to reveal its source. a search light, held by two maverick hunter troopers. behind the two maverick hunters were even more maverick hunters, about 30 or 40 total. a reploid dressed in a commanders outfit walked out from the crowd of maverick hunters. he spoke softly, as if he knew the animaloid.

"sorry scar, I cannot overlook this. you will be tried and convicted as a maverick hunter. I know that you have a curious mind, but this has gone too far. the lab of origin? what were you thinking."

scarvich was caught. he had to think of something fast or there would be no way he could get his findings to master gate.

"uhhh, can I have a last request?"

the commander responded "hmm, what do you want?"

"I just want to say goodbye to my creator."

"I guess no harm could come from it. what is his name?"

"...gate."

~end of prolouge

Chapter 1: dawn of 21XX; enter maverick huntress belle

at the dawn of 21XX, a new age of human robotics, a brilliant scientist and scavenger, Dr. Cain, came across a mysterious laboratory. inside that laboratory he found a pod with the letter X engraved in it. He opened that pod and found an old blue robot. its name is Megaman X. Cain analysed Megaman X's body and found no particularly powerful atributes, however he did find that X could copy the attributes of a human heart. Cain utilized X's design to create a new generation of robots that could replicate human life and evolution. replicating androids, Reploids.

Reploids and humans worked together in harmony and the world was at peace, until some reploids began to suffer short circuts and program errors. these reploids began to attack humans and reploids alike and were called mavericks. these mavericks were a danger to everyone. it was decided that a team of reploids and newly crafted animaloids would fight against this threat. they were known as maverick hunters.

in time, the maverick hunters numbers grew. so much so that it was split into five divisions. air, land, sea, space, and underground. five great commanders would lead these divisions. the leader of the air forces was flame falcon, a strict but fair leader who was ruthless toward his enemies. the leader of the sea forces was a mermaid animaloid called leviathian, whose design was closly related to that of X's. the leader of the land forces was buster, a half tank half combat reploid, all powerfull. the leader of the underground forces was an expert at digging holes; mudslap mole. do not let his weak name fool you. and finally, the leader of the space forces is station, the giant reploid with the power of a space station.

there was another division made as well. a secret sixth division made for maverick hunters with above average skills. the leader of that division was a wise and cunning reploid known as samiare.

Samiare was no bigger or smaller than regular reploids. he carried two swords. one he used during the early stages of 21XX, a heat katana, and a skinny beam sabre that had a greater consentration than others, so much so that it made the Z sabre look like a green flame thrower. samiare never wore a helmet, like the others. he said it got in the way of his attacks. he had short yet spikey jet black hair. white armor and skin plates, with a white cape and a pale face. he had light blue eyes. he was also known as the white samurai.

before the sigma wars started, the maverick hunters were beginning to fear that their numbers were declining. it was decided that commanders would put on a show to hunt down mavericks for a while, hoping to get reploids to join their ranks. Samiare, of the sixth division, was also sent down to a small town to get people to join the maverick hunters. however, samiare's intention countered that of the maverick hunter leaders. "why should we waste our time getting a whole bunch of reploids who won't even break D rank?" samiare thaught to himself. and it was that mentallity that had him secretly get people to not want to join the maverick hunters. to do this, he would give out tickets that would allow you to go to the instruction center for maverick hunters. however, samiare would personally interview the person and be very harsh on them to scare them away. this maverick hunter commander caught the eye of a rather ordinary female reploid. her name was No. 645 S.A. Aile.

most people that knew her only called her Aile. Aile had long, dark long yellow hair. she would always wear metallic red clothes, yellow cuff links, and red metallic boots. the rest of her was black. she had a regular complection. her eyes were a dark blue, matching her hair and rarely smiled.

Aile was particularly quiet around other reploids. she did not like to be around many people at once. in fact, she would perfer to be alone more than anything. but she was not a reploid with bad intent. she always ment well for others and helped her community when she could. she always felt empty inside, like something in her life was missing, and she was always anxious for something to happen.

She was able to see right through samiare's plans. she sat on the bench where samiare would walk by every day, and "not" give away any tickets to the hunter instruction center. every day she would get more anxious to join that line of people with bright eyes, hoping to get a ticket to a new and exiting life as a maverick hunter. but Aile wouldn't go for two reasons. one was that the odds of actually getting a ticket was slim to none. the other reason was that Aile was extremely shy and there were just too many people on that line. instead she just sat there all day, watching the line grow and shrink and grow again and shrink.

it was late at night and there was only one person left in line. samiare rejected him like he did all the others.

"are there no others? *sigh* finally! now I can go home."

Aile watched her last chance of a new life walk slowly away from her. her last chance to get rid of the anxiousness in her heart. she stood up and shouted, "STOP!"

Samiare was startled by the sudden noise that shattered the peace and quiet in the town. he looked at the line booth. no one was there. he turned to walk again. suddenly, the voice repeated, "STOP!!" again. Samiare looked at the line booth. no one was there still. he looked to the left, an empty side walk. he looked to the right to see an average looking reploid girl next to a bench near the side walk, holding up her left hand and waving it. the girl seemed to be the source of the noise. the girl spoke again.

"please stop sir! I was wondering... um.... if..."

Samiare looked at the girl with a puzzled look on his face.

"what!? speak up little girl. do you want the time or something? a date? what?"

Aile hesitated again, as was her nature. she knew what she wanted to say, but she was striken with fear, so much so that she did not want to say it. But then she remembered her old boring life and remembered her goal. she wanted change. she wanted adventure. she wanted to be a maverick hunter! she spoke again

"I was wondering if... what I mean to say is... I WANT TO BE A MAVERICK HUNTER!" Aile was finally able to say with a demanding and confident voice.

Samiare was stunned by Aile's words, at first he did not know how to reply, but then he just smirked and started to giggle. then chuckle a bit, and then finally out loud laughter.

"ha ha ha ha! you!? a skrawny little girl like you? a maverick hunter!? ha ha ha ha ha! nice joke there kiddo, mabye you should be a comedian. you finally made my day a little brighter." samiare said. then he turned and tried to leave again.

Aile was angry now. "It wasn't a joke!" Aile ran through the line booth and made her way to the front. then she stopped in place and saluted. "645 S.A. Aile, requesting to be a maverick hunter sir." she said with a soldier tone.

this made samiare turn to her again. he was slightly suprised by the reploids frank and demanding tone. to him, she seemed like a timid little girl. Samiare smirked again.

samiare spoke with authority and anger. with a touch of sarcasm. "I think I got you figured out now. you don't want to be a maverick hunter, you want a new life. is that it? you're just a spoiled little brat who thinks maverick hunters are kewl and now you have the audassity to believe someone as shameless as you can join our ranks! how dare you!? get out of my sight!"

Aile staggered backwards a bit. and then returned to her salute.

"umm... no."

samiare was actually angry now. no one had ever dared defied his orders before. "what was that you punk!? I am ordering you to get out of my sight! this is no place for you. you want change? you want adventure!? go be a fire fighter! you won't get any of that here!"

Aile was angry now also. more so than she had ever been. she felt as if samiare was pushing her away from her destiny. "Its more than that! I... I feel like... like I belong here! Like I was ment to come here."

samiare was angry and now a little confused. "whats that supposed to mean!? you belong here!? Hah! don't give me any of that stoner destiny crap. you'll have no use for it here."

Aile began to smile. "I will have no use for that when I am a maverick hunter? So you 'are' addmitting that I belong here than."

Samiare replied, startled. "Huh? did I say.... No! I won't allow a spoiled little girl like you become one of us. I can't stand for it. I Won't!"

Aile was beggining to feel couragous. a feeling she had never felt before. it was like this white reploid in front of her had awakened a hidden fire in her heart.

"C'mon! just give me a chance! why won't you let me become a maverick hunter?"

samiare's voice became suddenly calm. and his words came from his heart suddenly. "because you don't know what being a maverick hunter is about. If you could tell me what it means to be a maverick hunter on your own, without help from someone else, then I might consider letting you become a maverick hunter. so tell me... what does it mean to be a maverick hunter?"

Aile started to think. "hmm... to... hunt.... mavericks?"

samiare spoke calmly again. "with that kind of mentallity, you'll never get it."

Aile was begining to feel sad now. her only chance of grabbing her destiny was by answering this god forsaken riddle, and she couldn't give up now. she had to figure it out.

samiare looked at Aile, who was scratching her head and making thinking gestures, and smiled. "okay okay, I'll give you some time to think about it. I'll come back tomorrow. if you haven't got it figured out by then, you fail."

samiare then turned and jumped on to the roof tops and started leaping over them. as he dashed away into the night, he thaught to himself, "I wonder if she will get it in time. hope so."

Aile stood in the middle of the street with her mouth wide open, staring at nothing.

"by tommorow?" she said to herself. "how the heck am I gonna figure this out by tommorow? this is not good. I'll just sleep on it and hopefully I'll think of something."

Aile arrived at her appartment. it was small. one room, one reploid pod for sleeping, one desk, one tv, and three outlets. Aile flopped on her sleeping pod and fell into slumber, thinking about what it might mean to be a maverick hunter.

Aile woke up the next day, looked at her clock, and saw that the time was 1:00 PM. she had overslept!

"yeagh! gotta go, gotta go, gotta get to tenth street." Aile moved right out the door and down the stairs. the elavator was broken and she could go down the stairs faster anyway. she ran west toward tenth street and to samiare.

~

samiare was waiting at the line booth he set up the other day, waiting for Aile or really anybody to come to the line. it had seemed that he got to every body yesterday. either that or everybody who failed spread the news of how hard it was to be a maverick hunter in these parts. it was quiet. not a sound, than suddenly, the sound of a speedster. Aile had finally arrived from the end of the street and dashed through the line booth, totally ruining the neat set up samiare had set up the other day.

"oops! sorry." Aile said with an awkward look on her face.

"oops!? is that all you have to say? ugh! never mind. about the question..." Aile froze in place. the mear mention of that question gave her she shivers. "have you figured out the answer yet?"

Aile gave a look of being worried, but then shook her head and grinned. "to help people!" Aile said with confidence.

"hmm..." samiare replied. "your on the right track, but... no."

Aile was shocked. "What!? thats not it?"

samiare smiled. he seemed more calm than he did yesterday. "nope. I'll give you two more guesses. and because your so hopless, I think its fair that I give you a hint." samiare said with a tone of sarcasm. then samiare's voice changed into a serious tone. "If you use logic to find the answer, you'll never get it right. you have to search for the answer inside your heart."

Aile looked at samiare puzzled and suprised. she would never expect such words to come out of samiare's mouth. "my... heart?"

"yes, your heart. if the answer does not come out of instinct alone, than it will never come. now try."

Aile put her hand on her head, then remembered what samiare said, and then put her hand on her chest. "with my heart..." Aile closed her eyes and her body fell into darkness. all was black around her. she was standing alone in the darkness. "being a maverick hunter..." Aile began to strain and push herself harder for the answer. "means..." the darkness began to fade around her and she returned to the real world. samiare was standing in front of her, looking impatient. "to... to..." finally, Aile had a realization. she opened her eyes, looked at samiare and said finally, "To Protect!!!"

samiare smirked and put his hand on his katana. "correct. now... CATCH!" samiare then threw his katana at Aile and she caught it just in time before it could peirce threw her head. Aile was holding the blade side. she threw it upward and caught the handle of the sharp sword.

samiare then drew his other sword, his Hi-con. Sabre. "Now... PREPARE YOURSELF!!!" samiare charged at Aile with almost lightening speed and thrusted. Aile held the katana and it suddenly glew red and gave off scorching heat. it was not just any katana, it was a heat katana. Aile grabbed the hilt with both hands and put the katana at the correct point in which to block the attack. the sabre collided with the heat aura that now surrounded the katana. samiare withdrew and fell into another attack stance.

"what are you doing!?" Aile said in fear of her life now.

"I am retiring a maverick! what does it look like?"

"a maverick? Me!? No way! I'm not a maverick!"

"hmph, you are now. heh."

samiare attacked again, this time attacking with rapid sword slashes. Aile could barely keep up with blocking the attack with her poor combat skills.

"sir. please! stop!" Aile said as she was blocking the attack. she was begining to loose balance.

"why don't you run away then? if you go away now, I will let you go and we can forget this ever happened." samiare replied while still attacking.

the battle continued after that for about ten seconds before Aile was finally knocked off her feat and whe fell to the ground. she was looking at samiare with fear in her heart.

samiare was was walking slowly toward Aile. "run. run now. run away, and never return." samiare said with a demanding but monstrous voice.

for a moment, Aile was begining to consider running away. she did not want to, but if she didn't, seriously, samiare was going to kill her. Aile tried to get on her feet but fell down again, this time on her butt. then Aile started to think about her past life, and what it was like to feel alone, bored, sad; like her whole life was being held back by this town, by this moment, and it was choking her. she jumped up on her feet again, this time, not only not falling, but now she had a confident look in her eye.

"No! I won't run away! I have come too far to go back now. if I do... I'll die. I will fight, I will stand my ground, and even if it kills me, I WILL BECOME A MAVERICK HUNTER!"

samiare was happily shocked, but was unable to stop Aile from continuing on.

Aile continues. "... so you can forget about me running away. I will become a maverick hunter, even if I have to defeat you to do it."

"Aile..."

"I won't back down! not ever!"

"hey Aile..."

"just you watch! I am gonna be a mav..."

"AILE!!!"

Aile suddenly stopped talking and then she said, camly yet confused... "what?"

"here." samiare handed Aile a ticket and turned to leave. Aile read the ticket out loud. "this certificate of aproval grants the holder, 645 S.A. Aile, an invatation to the maverick hunter instruction center in... in abel city!? this is..."

samiare turned his head... "yup. your in. well, kind of. you have to pass the instruction exams at the center, but after that, your in."

Aile began to jump up and down, cheering and yelping with joy. but then she saw samiare walking away, and she remembered the sword in her hand. "hey, wait! you forgot your..."

samiare inturrupted Aile."keep it. you might need it later on. besides, I think you'll take better care of it than I could. oh! wait a minute." samiare turned. "I forgot something. sixth commander of the special forces. GA class maverick hunter 225 S.D. samiare." samiare then paused, turned, and was gone.

Aile stood there, once again looking at the direction of where samiare had left. "samiare huh? I wonder if I'll ever see him again."

it has been three days since samiare gave Aile the ticket to the MHIC, the maverick hunter instruction center. Aile stood before a giant train. it seemed to stretch to infinity. it was a metallic purple and had circular, dark purple windows. many people were climbing aboard the train. Aile managed to fit in the last car.

an autimated voice spoke when the electric doors shut in the trian."welcome to the reploidal abel tram station. train 12424. please be seated and fasten your seat belts."

Aile sat down and a shiny, green, see through saftey belt fastened around her automatically. a ticket collecter went around collecting tickets. he approached Aile.

"ticket please miss."

the only ticket Aile had was 'the' ticket. the one that would grant her a trip to the MHIC. however, it did say something on the back about a free ride on the abel reploid train. Aile showed the ticket to the collecter.

the ticket collecter was stunned. "wha... thats a MHIC ticket! you mean you!? a little girl like you!? an electant!?"

Aile was confused. "huh? whats an electant?"

the collecter was even more confused. "what do you mean? an electant is someone chosen by a maverick hunter commander to be a maverick hunter. thats the only way you could have gotten that ticket. unless, mabye... You stole it!?"

now Aile was offended. "hey! thats mean pal. you don't even know me and you are accusing me of theivery."

"sorry miss, I just find it hard to believe that someone like you could be an electant."

"better start believing it soon. Samiare is the one who chose me. the sixth commander."

then the collecter shushed Aile. he whispered. "please! do not mention the sixth so loudly! thats supposed to be secret. but if you know about him, I guess you must be an electant, unless, mabye..."

now Aile was getting to be annoyed by the collecter. she unsheathed her katana and showed it to the collecter. "proof enough for ya?"

the collecter began to get paranoid. "please miss!!! put that away! your scaring the other passangers. if you are an electant, why did you not take the electant car at the front of the train?!"

Aile was confused again. she did not know of any train for electants. samiare just gave her the ticket without any instruction on what it will do for her and what to do with it. "electant... car?"

the collecter replied, "yes. please. this way." the collecter led Aile up the train, passing car by car.

an automated voice spoke. "the train will be moving in 5 minutes. please be seated before the train takes off."

the collecter looked back at Aile, who was following him toward the front car. "we are low on time! please! we must hurry."

Aile thaught for a second. "the car is at the front of the train right?"

"yes."

"and all I gotta do is go this way and I'll get there right?"

"um yes. I don't like where this is going miss."

Aile stopped moving in the middle of one of the cars and crouched downward. "stand aside please!"

the collecter moved but was a little scared now. "wh-wh what are you going to do?"

Aile shouted "Go Speedster!"

the jets in Aile feet began to glow and suddenly she was moving foward very fast. passing the collecter and all the other cars, smashing through the doors that seperated cars.

Aile shouted as she moved along the train. "wooooaaaaah!"

Aile smashed through the last door and her speedster gave way. she fell at the feet of about a dozen other reploids, all in their seats, with weapons such as guns, armor, and blades; all looking at Aile with a wierd look.

(intermission. I know this chapter is quite long. go take a break. get a drink and a snack and come back.)

Aile looked up at about twelve different reploids, all very impressive looking warriors. one stood up and gave his hand to help Aile up. he spoke. "are you okay? you gave us all quite a scare. whats your name."

Aile took the strangers hand and brushed the dust off her dress, not even giving the stranger a second glance. she did reply though. "umm, its Aile. and y-" Aile looked up to see a young looking reploid, probably a new model. he had purple armor and black secondaries, similar to Aile's. he was wearing a helmet that had no top, so his orange hair was exposed. it was styled to go to the right of him and stick out. he had two holsters that held two medium ranged beam rifles. he had a very young and friendly face. he looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly.

Aile spoke with astonishment in her voice. "are... are you an electant?"

the friendly reploid replied. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I guess you must be because of that sword you're carrying, but you have no armor. and you don't look like the maverick hunter type."

Aile began to feel funny. like she knew this person before, but she had never met him in her life. "umm.. whats..." she was begining to speak like she did before she met samiare. but it was different. she spoke like that before because she was shy and timid. this time, it was because she was a little embarresed. and she liked this person a lot. "your... um."

the reploid raised his eyebrow at her, but in a friendly way. "my name? a heh, umm, well. its gunner." gunner was begining to speak like Aile. apparently he felt the same way about Aile as Aile felt about him.

another reploid stood up to greet the newcomer. he had black skin, not like the other electants. he had grey armor and grey secondaries, and was much bulkier than the others as well. he had black hair that was braided in many little braids. he also had no helmet. he had brown eyes and was smiling, but not like gunner, although this smile was indeed a friendly one, it did have a tint of warrior spirit in it.

the grey reploid spoke. "yo! you alright babe? ya'll should probably git soon. otherwise that collecter guy'll kick yo but out. not bein an electant and all."

Aile got instantly angry. "Hey pal! you see the sword!? I am an electant! see! I have the ticket here." Aile took the ticket out of her pocket. "proof enough for you?"

the grey reploid was a little impressed by Aile's demeanor. "what about y'armor babe? ya gotta have some good armor y'know? they gonna kick yo scrawny but out."

gunner spoke loudly. "no they won't! she's got the ticket, and they give you free armor and upgrades if you pass the first exam."

the grey reploid spoke softly now. "yea' das true I guess. anyways, they call me sound wave. why? well... you'll see."

Aile looked at sound wave, unimpressed. "how did some one as illiterate as you get to become an electant?"

sound wave replied, insulted. "I can read jus' fine you dumb..."

gunner interrupted. "hey hey hey! thats enough you two! I have an idea! why don't we go together, as a team. it will be easier that way. And I think we can get along just fine."

sound wave scoffed. "pff! like that could happen. y'all know just as well as I do that they pick the teams out at randomly."

Aile thaught to herself. "Randomly? whats wrong with this guys head? did they put so much equipment on him that they forgot to give him a brain? what a wierdo."

then Ailee spoke outloud. "its worth a shot though. there are twelve of us, and only 2 instructors. that means we have roughly a 1/2 ish, 1/3 ish... 1/4 ish chance of getting on the same team. and if we all become huunters after that, we'll have an even better chance of being on the same unit."

sound wave mumbled. "assumin we want to be on the same unit that is."

gunner grinned. "great! than its settled! we go together!" gunner turned and put his hand out between bell and sound wave, who positioned, resembled a triangle, as one of the three was on each corner. "Gunner!"

Aile put her hand out to overlap gunners. "Aile!"

sound wave rolled his eyes and did the same. "fine! sound wave!"

the rest of the reploids looked at the three at amazment and slight envy as the train zoomed into the sky, toward abel city

inside the MHIC, five of the six commanders debated over the instruction exams. this years exams were going to be tough, but also, there was a strange occurance this year that had never happened before. two reploids, by request of Dr. Cain himself, will skip the exams and become instant maverick hunters. along with the five commanders, some of the secondary commanders from the units were joining the debate over these two uncanny robots, X and Zero.

leviathan spoke. "preposterous!"

buster blurted "insane!"

one of the commanders spoke "We won't stand for it!"

samiare tried to calm the others down. "order people! mabye the situation is not as bad as we think."

one of the unit commanders spoke. this commander was bald, had a crystal on his head an had green chestplates, brown leg armor, and blue cuff links. his name was sigma. "not as bad as we think? are you kidding me!? this has never happened before, and for good reason. what if these, these THINGS are mavericks?"

samiare turned to sigma. "you're out of line sigma! besides, the rules state that if a high authority such as Dr. Cain requests an electant, they are to skip the exams and become maverick hunters and to be given ranks based on combat tests. its out of our hands. no matter how much we debate about it, nothing is going to change. lets just skip this and talk about the actuall students on their way."

one of the mechanics ran into the room. "sirs, sirs! I have the combat test results for the two maverick hunters, X and Zero!"

samiare put his hand over his face. "oh brother! the saga continues it seems. and just when I was changing the subject too."

the mechanic held up the papers and read "the electant known as X recieved a B rank in the combat test. it seems he showed excelling combat reflexes and power, but hesitated during the hostage stage of the test simultion. resulting in a B rank."

"tch, B ranker, this is exactly why I was against this." sigma said out loud, as others chuckled at his remark."

samiare shouted. "Sigma!" samiare then turned to the mechanic, "what about the other one?"

the mechanic continued to read, "the electant known as zero exelled in all stages of the combat simulation. he was given a Special A rank."

sigma turned his head to the mechanic really fast. "WHAT!?" sigma ran past the other commanders, knocking some of the others down. "let me see that!!!" sigma ripped the papers out of the mechanics hands and started reading the papers. "Special A? thats the same rank as... this must be a mistake! I demand this thing take the simulation again!"

samiare shouted. "SIGMA!" samiare jumped, vanished, and reapeared infront of sigma. samiare punched sigma in the face, knocking him down to the ground. "you idiot! look at the mess you've made. calm down you fool! calm down and think for a second. if we had him retake the test, he might get an even higher rank the second time around! now, as punishment for your idiocy, I shall request that these two robots, X and Zero, be in your unit."

sigma debated. "What!? no! Please! theres no way I could stand it!"

samiare smiled. "too late now. now get out of my sight!"

sigma gave samiare a smug look. "what ever you say... commander." sigma then turned and left, as commanded.

samiare looked at sigma as he walked away. "tch! what a jerk!" samiare turned, vanished, and re-appeared at his chair. "okay, about the exams. Flame falcon has volunteered to be one of the two instructors, so what about the other one?"

buster said "not it"

leviathan repeated "not it"

station said "not it"

mudslap mole said "not it"

than samiare exclamed "not... AWWW C'MON!!" samiare paused, thaught of Aile, than replied "okay, have it your way. I'll be the other instructor.

((Intermission)) (another long one. go make some popcorn. the good parts are yet to come. please enjoy the lighter parts of the story while they last. cherish it, for they won't last forever.)

~~~~~~~

the train stopping station at the MHIC parking lot was quiet. not a sound than suddenly, the train appeared in the sky and landed slowly and softly onto the stop.

an autimated voice spoke from the train. "will all Maverick hunter Electants please step off of the train."

the first three off the train were Gunner, Sound wave, and Aile. the three were still arguing about things as they walked off the train.

"thats not true!" said gunner.

"yea it is!" said sound wave.

"I don't know." said Aile.

a fourth electant walks out of the train and confronts the three. "arrgh! would you three shut up already! you've been arguing the whole way. your giving me a head ache.

the whole trio shouted at the same time. "shut up you!" then they all looked at eachother and laughed.

all 12 of the maverick hunters come out of the train and headed for the center entrance. the huge door of the MHIC cracked open slightly and a white reploid appeared out of nowhere. he had a slight bored look on his face. Aile knew this reploid from somewhere and she instantly called out his name.

"Samiare! You're the instructor!?"

gunner looked at Aile "you know him."

Aile turned to gunner. "yes. he is the one who gave me my ticket."

sound wave gave off gestures of astonishment. "woah Aile! a super samurai guy like that chose a scrawny little babe like you!? man! what was he thinkin'?"

Samiare raised an eyebrow at Aile. "well I did not expect to see you again. I see you kept the heat katana I gave you. and it appears you have made some friends. yes I am the instructor." samiare looked at all of the electants. "hmm, I'll take these three, this one, this one, and... that one over there! flame falcon can have the rest of them."

Aile, gunner, sound wave, and three other electants followed samiare into the center. meanwhile, two of the remaining electants started a conversation.

"gee, I wonder if this flame falcon guy is a tough instructor."

"well, he can't be that tough, I mean that guy acted very sarcastic but he looked strong! I would hate to be his aprentice."

"yeah! I guess we got lucky huh?"

then a shadowy figure landed on the ground in front of the two and spoke in a grave voice.

"Yeah, you guys are pretty lucky alright."

one of the two electants was barely able to whisper, "uh oh..."

Aile, gunner, soundwave, and the other three electants, eric, rodion, and an angry looking reploid; vulcan, followed samiare into the MHIC. as soon as samiare opened the door to the center, a huge beam of light emerged from the door and all seven reploids were engulfed in it.

a mountionus and battle scarred reigon appeared in front of their eyes. the electants were amazed, all except for samiare and vulcan, who seemed irritated somehow.

Vulcan wore yellow armor, with missile pods and mini vulcans attached on eash sides of his armor peices. his left arm was a metal bullet machine gun and his right arm bore a rather ordinary looking buster. he did not wear a helmet. he had long dark blonde hair and yellow eyes, his left eye had a scare next to it. he never smiled and always talked with an attitude.

Aile approached samiare. "excuse me sir... where are we?"

samiare smiled. "what are you talking about Aile? we're at the maverick hunter instructional center, you know that."

Aile made a confused look. "huh? but this is a wasteland. and it stretches out to infinity too. I thaught we went inside someplace."

samiare made a face like he just figured out what Aile was saying, although he was just being sarcastic. "ohhh! I remember. its a simulation of a wastland. just an illusion. don't worry about it.

samiare vanished and reappeared three yards away, so that all of the electants could see and hear him. "alright electants. the first exam begins soon, but first..." samiare's voice became serious now. "there are some things you need to keep in mind. three things actually. 1: not everything is as it seems. 2: use your instincts at all time. and 3: work together as a team, and all of you will pass."

vulcan was cleaning out his ears. "whatever. just start the stupid thing already."

samiare was apauled by vulcans behavior. "hey! you better listen to what I say or else."

vulcan closed his eyes and shrugged. "tch! whatever you say, commander."

samiare turned away from him, annoyed. "jeez! just like that cue ball commander. no respect, no brains, just no good." samiare gave a serious look to the rest of the electants. "I hope the rest of you gave thaught to what I said. anyway, this is the first exam." samiare points out toward the horizon and suddenly a hologram of a city appears. "see that town. protect it at all cost from destruction. even if it costs your life. got that? now go!" then samiare vanishes, causing some of the electants to gasp.

eric paniced. "life!? its an exam! I don't want to die! get me out a here!!!"

then a beam of light took eric away.

"and then there were five." said vulcan. "alright! here's the plan. he said protect the city, so the first thing we should do is cover the perimiter. make a five point circle around the city, and put one hunter on each section."

Aile protested "but what if its attacked from above, or even below. we should all go inside the city and scope out any dangerous foes."

rodion argued "no no no! that will never work."

Aile asks. "why not!?"

Vulcan teases. "cause your a girl! ha ha!"

Aile says, insulted. "why you pig!"

the arguement continues for quite some time, then a huge missile appears out of nowhere and heads or the town.

rodion shouts. "thats it! thats the threat! we gotta take that missile out and then we finish the exam."

all five electants head towards the missile, arming them selves along the way.

all five of them stopped along the way as they got a better look at the missile heading for the city. it was a huge missile. it was white, with a blue tip and red balancers. it almost looked like one of those acme missiles from that road runner cartoon from the 20th century.

"that thing is pretty big, we'll need to take it out even before it gets close to the city. if we blow it up to close to the city, the city might be damaged by recoil." Aile says as she turns to the others. "we'll give it everything we got so it will go down quick."

gunner pulls out his beam rifles. "I got it." gunner than fires his rifles repeatedly at the missile, not even scratching it however.

sound wave's arm turns into a buster. "c'mon! Blow up!" his buster charges. "Sound cannon!" sound wave's buster fires a large white beam that wiggled a bit, much like a rail lazer gun. it made contact with the missile right where gunner shot his shots. it made a slight scratch.

Aile got an Idea. "thats it you guys. keep hitting it in the same spot over and over again."

vulcan scoffed. "I already knew that you twit! let me take care of this." vulcan lifted up his right arm. "Magnet shot!" a tiny little purple ball, surrounded by blue static, zapped right toward the spot, but did no damage. now vulcan lifted up his left arm. "Now for my ultimate attack! Mega homing Vulcan Buster!" the machine gun fired many shots, not nessasarily straight, but instead of all going the way they wanted, they were slowed down a little bit, and then at a slower, but still quick speed at the spot that got magnetized. each individual shot exploded when it hit the spot.

gunner said in shock, "wow! mini nukes huh! Now thats old school! but effective."

vulcan turned his head toward gunner. "you bet! now you know to fear me."

gunner smirked. "tch. I got a super attack of my own." gunner pulled out his rifles and put them together, one on each side. "double barrel beam blaster!" a hyper fast shot zoomed right at the spot.

the smoke from all the attacks cleared. the spot had turned into a hole. Aile readied her sword. "my turn." Aile jumped with her speedster, turned on the heat katana, and stabbed at the spot. she then put her feet on the missile and it started to sink, then she pulled out her sword and jumped away. the missile exploded loudly and suddenly. it had seemed as if the hole exposed a fule tank at which Aile's heat katana was able to penetrate and ignite.

Aile landed in front of gunner, sound wave, and vulcan. "not bad eh? and without all that fancy armor too."

rodion was using an optic lense to look at the city he then removed them and said. "Guys! Guys! Look! a small armada of mavericks are heading for the city! that missile was a distraction so they could get to it first! Perhaps we should... umm I don't know, MOVE!?!?"

all five electants speedstered their way to the mavericks. vulcan shouted. "Were never gonna make it in time! Vulcan Buster!!!" Vulcan shot his machine gun at the spot where the mavericks were while the others moved toward the city. the shots were able to slow down the mavericks while the others moved.

Aile and the others made their way to the city. there were many see through blue and purple buildings and a street that intersected into four directions: north south east and west.

Aile examined the surroundings and the incomming mavericks. "We need to go west. lets go!"

they all moved west and toward the mavericks. vulcan had already ran out of rounds and stopped firing. Aile slashed the mavericks in half, while gunner shot them with his rifles. sound wave shot the sound buster at one maverick at a time, and rodion used his shield blade to attack the mavericks. eventually, all the mavericks were taken out.

the hologram city disapeared and the environment changed. suddenly they were in a giant grey cylinder with a glowing green floor. all five electants were standing together, looking around at the amazing room. samiare appeared from out of nowhere.

"welcome back you guys. and congradulations. you all have completed the first exam. and all of you pass. I guess you might have some questions. let em out."

Aile asked. "what happened to eric?"

"ahh good question! he was expelled for panicing on the battle field. if any of you do the same, you will be removed and escorted outside the MHIC. otherwise, the only way to be denied it to fail two of the four exams. and since most of you did good, all of you passed. oh almost forgot, I am supposed to give you your scores." samiare held out a piece of paper. "okay, gunner: C+. you did okay with the missiles and the mavericks but you were a part of useless banter with vulcan."

gunner lowered his head in shame. samiare continued. "okay sound wave, you got the same rank as gunner. your attack, the sound blaster, is okay when it attacks a powerful enemy, in this case the missile. but you destroyed only 2 of the fourty mavericks attacking the city. your attack is narrow, quick and it takes too long to charge. instead of using the blaster all the time, I suggest using your hands and feet to attack next time."

sound wave smiled. "got it. I'll put dat to heart sir."

samiare goes on. "okay, Vulcan: D"

vulcan was shocked. "what!? But I did the most damage to the threats."

samiare got serious for a second. "that may be, but you did not work with your team, you isolated yourself, and you argued and put down your fellow comrads. such behavior would get you killed in battle and we won't tolerate it. If it were up to me, you would have failed the exam all together. anyway, onto rodion. B. without you seeing the mavericks, all of you might have failed."

Rodion jumped. "alright! I got the best score so far."

samiare smirked. "well, you got the second best score actually. Aile got an A+. a perfect score."

all were shocked, even Aile. they all shouted in unicion. "WHAT!?!?"

Samiare continued. "I don't see why you are shocked Aile. after all, it was your Idea to attack the missile in one place to destroy it, and you finished the missile off. and then you were the one who led the other electants toward the mavericks and navigated through the city. you would make a great squad leader some day."

Aile blushed. "well, I don't know what to say."

samiare spoke loudly now. "now, all of you will take the second exam tommorow, but for now, you will all get recharged, reloaded and upgraded. especialy you, Aile. another reason why you got the perfect score was because of a handicap bonus. you have no previous expirence or skills, and you do not have battle armor either. you need some melle combat simulation training program and some good armor. I got custom armor for you since you've been so good."

vulcan scoffed to himself. "tch! teachers pet!"

samiare and Aile walked together out of the cylindar and the rest of them were guided out by three reploid scientists in lab coats.

Samiare leads Aile to an equiption room, where maverick hunter electants that weren't built for battle get prepared. samiare turns to Aile and points all around.

"look at this closly Aile. lots of famous maverick hunter electants first got their combat abilities here. Now listen Aile, I told you before that they will enhance your sword skills, but keep in mind that you will need to learn a lot of skills that no program can teach you." samiare turns and starts walking toward a locked door. "this way please." samiare opens the door with a key card. they enter a small room with a glass box and a control panel. samiare presses a button on the control panel and the glass box raises and then opens to reveal combat armor.

"so Aile whadya think. this armor is more advanced than the standard issue. only electants that are chosen by a great commander can wear this armor. it is almost twice as strong as the regular and lighter than the regular armor too."

Aile looks at the armor with a blank stare. "umm commander... It matches your armor."

samiare looks at Aile puzzled. "huh?"

"oh c'mom! look at it! its the exact same color!."

samiare slaps his head and smiles. "Oh!! I see what you mean! thats because all armors start out white so you can choose what custom color you want. so... what color do you want?" samiare thinks to himself. "please say black, please say black, please say black!!!"

Aile puts her thumb over her mouth. "hmm... how about light red for the armor and black secondaries."

samiare shrugs his sholders. "oh well... I-I-I mean, uh- I um... good choice Aile!" samiare says giving Aile a thumbs up.

both of them leave the room, while samiare continues to talk. "okay, we better get to your comrads so we can start the second exam."  
gunner, sound wave, vulcan, and rodion were waiting inside the giant green cylinder room, waiting for samiare and Aile to arrive. gunner and sound wave felt concerned and were arguing about usless things, while vulcan was tapping his foot impatiently and rodion was doing a scan test of his overall functions.

samiare walked inside through a door disguised to be part of the wall. "come on in Aile. everybodies waiting for us."

Aile enters. her image totally changed. she was wearing the red armor with the black secondary armor. she was wearing a black belt with a shieth attached to it to hold her sword. Aile was blushing furiously as she walked in. "umm... hi guys. how... do I look?"

Gunner began to blush and he scratched his head. sound wave raised an eyebrow. vulcan did not even give Aile a second glance and rodion wistled.

samiare and Aile approached the group. samiare begins the briefing on the second exam. "the second exam should be easier on you this time around." samiare said with a decieving smile on his face. "this exam is a race to the finish line."

Gunner looks at Aile, who was paying attention to samiare. "umm... you... look nice."

Aile turns her head to gunner and smiles. "thanks. I thaught it looked kind of wierd. I'm glad now."

"AHEM!!" samiare says loudly, which gets the others attention. "okay, since you feel that you are all ready, lets just start the thing already." samiare snaps his fingers and the green cylinder turns into a very busy city. many buildings and people walking around the side walk. no cars, which was good considering that Aile and the others were standing in the middle of the street. samiare points to the left, where the street stretched. "see that? at the end of that street, there is a red line, get to the end of the line."

"what will our grade be determined by." rodion asks.

"you'll see at the end of the exam." says samiare with a dark smile. "okay now, everybody line up, and nooooooo cheatiiiinnnnng" samiare says in a childlike tone. every body lines up and makes a runners pose. samiare raises his hand "ready.... steadyyyyyy.... set......" samiare throws his hand down, like a karate chop. "GO!!!!!!"

all five maverick hunters blasted forward with their speedsters. vulcan got a head start since his speedster was stronger than the others, but rodion, gunner and Aile were excellent runners and were able to catch up to vulcan after they all ran out of speedster power. sound wave was beginning to fall back until he came up with the idea to use his blaster to propell himself forward. Aile managed to get in front of vulcan. suddenly a blunt object hit Aile's stomach. it was vulcans feet. vulcan had jumped and drop kicked Aile in mid air and then he used her body to jump forward and used his speedster. Aile fell down, stunned, while the other electants ran past her, while not even noticing her.

~~

at the end of the finishing line stood vulcan, who made first place. next to him were sound wave, gunner, and lastly rodion, who crossed in that order. they were all awaiting Aile's return.

gunner started to get worried. "you think she's okay?"

vulcan blurted out. "of course 'she' is not okay. if you haven't noticed yet that, 'SHE' is a woman, you're hopeless. what sane person approves of women on the battle field anyway?"

sound wave got angry in protest. "now das outta line vulcan, ya yella headed friek! the girl's been try'in her best this whole time."

vulcan spoke disrespectfully, as he always does. "oh, really? then tell me..." vulcan leaned toward sound wave and spoke softly, with an evil looking grin on his face. "... where is she then?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!" sound wave lifted his right arm and was about to punch vulcan in the face, had he not been stopped at the last second by the faint sound of a foot step, a battle would have been started.

"A...Aile?" sound wave wispered as he lowered his hand.

a person appeared at the other side of the street. it was moving slowly, but it was getting closer now. eventually, it was close enough to see that it was a warrior. the warrior was walking slowly using a sword as a crutch. eventually the warrior's face could be seen. that face was the face of Aile.

"Aile!" both gunner and sound wave shouted in glee.

Aile's body armor had many black stains on it. it looked like soot, or ash from a was able to make it to the finish line before collapsing on the concrete floor.

"Aile!" gunner shouted as he picked her up. he pulled out a yellow liquidy capsule. "here. drink this." he poured the liquid into Aile's mouth and she began to cough. "Aile! are you okay? what happened?"

Aile was able to speak, but only a little. "I was... on the ground... got hit by something.... then... there was a fire in one of the buildings... caused by... mavericks... had to... save the humans... had to... fight off all those... mavericks by.... my.... self." Aile's eyes were beggining to run off focus.

"Aile!? whats wrong!?" gunner was saying as he held up Aile.

"Isn't it obvious?" vulcan replied. "she's low on energy. keep those energy capsules coming."

gunner was beggining to panic. "but I don't have anymore. that was my emergency supply."

vulcan shook his head, shrugged and smiled. "I guess you were gonna use that in case of an emergency involving you, right? tch! see what happens when you bring women on the battle field? I'll tell you what happens! THEY GET HURT! thats what happens. and then its up to us guys to..."

"YOUR NOT HEELLLLPINGG!!!" gunner suddenly screamed, inturrupting vulcan's speach.

soundwave crouched near Aile. "here, she can have my 'mergency stuff." sound wave fed Aile more of the yellow drink again. her eyes were coming back into focus and suddenly, Aile flew herself upward, suddenly reactivating again. "waah! huh? did you guys... thanks. I feel much better now." Aile said grinning strongly, then she began to frown. "but.. I guess I fail the exam huh."

"not quite." a voice replied. suddenly, samiare appeared out of nowhere. "as a matter of fact, you pass with flying colors." and with those words, the city reverted to the green cylinder room again.

"I... Pass? but I was the last one to finish the race. I wasn't as fast as the others." Aile said.

samiare looked at Aile, while smiling. "I know, and it's a good thing too. If you ran any faster, you might have not seen the burning building. you know what I am talking about. the one the others neglected to notice because they were all busy trying to beat eachother in a childish game." the others were either angry or embarresed. "oh... and that leads me to the other grades... gunner, sound wave, vulcan, and rodion....... you all fail."

all four of the electants who failed had their eyes and mouths wide open. vulcan spoke out in protest. "this is perpostrous! we all finished the race! you said we were racing, not saving lives."

samiare looked at vulcan, angerly. "hey, I told you guys right from the get go, not everything is as it seems. thats how it is in real life missions as well. had you guys not have been such dorks, not noticing a burning building, Aile might have had some help."

gunner spoke out. "but sound wave and I helped Aile when she came..."

samiare closed his eyes. "I know, I saw, and that was nice of you and all, but do you really think that would have been needed if you helped her during the race and not after?"

rodion got angry now. "But you "TOLD" us to finish a race, not to save lives."

samiare got very angry. "okay idiot, first off, I told you to cross a finish line, I never said it was a race. and secondly, Do I really need to tell you to save lives? a real maverick hunter saves lives on instinct. remember that should you suprise me and pass the next exam, which BY THE WAY, will be starting RIGHT NOW because of your HORRIBLE behavior during the second exam!" samiare then snapped his fingers and suddenly, the green cylinder turned into a wasteland again.

samiare spoke. "now this next exam is a test for Aile only."

Aile was shocked. "what!?"

samiare looked at Aile. "I want to see how good you really are." he said, winking to himself. samiare snapped his fingers and suddenly a wall of flame errupted infront of the other electants and a giant mechanaloid appeared. it was four legged and brown. it had great armor and a giant laser on his back.

"okay Aile, I want you to KO this mechaniloid. and as for the rest of you. if you try to help Aile during the exam, you will fail yours. and since all of you failed the second, you can't afford to miss this one."

the battle between Aile and the mechanaloid commenced. gunner got a worried look on his face. "Aile... be careful."

Aile took a fighting stance. "well, I don't know what You are doing, but this is a good time to show off my new skills. bring it on, I say." the mechaniloid made a loud metal sound. "ULLAH!!!!!" Aile jumped back. "okayyyy, this may be tough. but I got this." she turns to the others behind the wall of fire, grins and says, "no worries! I got this."

gunner frowned and stood right next to the wall, watching Aile and the mechaniloid. sound wave sat indian style and also watched the two of them. rodion laid on his back and said. "don't help Aile fight? so we gotta stand here and watch her get thrashed huh? works for me."

gunner got angry, "don't say things like that! she's gonna be fine! she's gotta be."

vulcan sat down crosing one leg over and the other leg over the first leg and that legs foot on the ground. "lets see what the chick can do."

the mechanaloid lifted one of its front legs and shot it downward at Aile. Aile jumps to the side, taking no damage. Aile counters with her heat katana. she activated the heat and executes multiple skilled sword attacks. a thrust here, a side swipe there, a twirl, a spin; her attack pattern was very elegant, like a dance.

"woah! look at her go! she rules." sound wave shouts.

"way to go Aile!" says gunner.

"tch!" says vulcan. "her sword combo pattern is just so girly! I can't watch this crap."

Aile's finishing combo was a spinning thrust. she spun over and over three times, hitting three hits. Aile then leaped back and landed skillfully. "stay down!" Aile said with a warriors smile. the smoke cleared and the mechanaloid was still there, and it was scratchless. "no... no way. Impossible! no one could've..." the mechaniloid struck the floor with its giant leg and caused a shock wave, knocking Aile back.

"Aile!!" gunner and soundwave yelled as Aile was engulfed in sand and rubble. there was no scream or even a yelp. Aile just seemed to disapear. "where is she? Aile? Aile!!!" gunner was getting worried and scared.

the mechaniloid was turning away when suddenly, from nowhere, Aile landed on the mechanaloid's back, sword first, taking out the laser on the back of the mechanaloid. "yaaaaagh!" Aile yelled as she jumped off of the mechanaloids back. "eat that maverick!"

"Yeeeaaaaahhh!!!" gunner yelled. "Aile's gonna crush that thing."

vulcan sighed. "look closer fool."

gunner turned to vulcan. "what do you mean?"

vulcan sighed again. "did you notice that Aile only took out the laser, when she had the perfect chance to take out the mechaniloid itself? think about it for a second."

gunner was confused. "I don't get it. she took it out because she did not want it to use it I guess."

vulcan rolled his eyes. "yes, thats part of it, but there is more to it. the laser was the only part that had no armor. the rest of it is completely armored. there is no way to take it out with Aile's equipment. Aile is good, I'll admit. the fact that she got the laser out of the way is proof enough, but its hopeless..."

Aile was standing off at the mechaniloid. "puff, puff, puff."

"... in about five minutes, Aile will die."

the mechaniloid screamed. "ULLAH!!!!"

((hee hee hee. no one will get the ullah thing.))

Chapter 9: the beat down; we'll fight together!!!

Aile stood before the mechanaloid, which was now unarmed. Aile was breathing heavily. she was begining to run out of stamina. the giant mechaniloid struck the ground again, sending a shockwave toward Aile, which she dodged again.

meanwhile, the electants and samiare stood behind the wall of fire, watching Aile's fight.

rodion yawns. "how long has this been going on?"

"about a half an hour." vulcan says, watching the battle intently.

rodion looks at vulcan. "hey man, why are you watching the fight? I thaught you said it was boring."

vulcan trying to consentrate on the fight, "I want to see what Aile will do next. she was given battle strategies from the big man samiare himself. so I want to see if I could do better than her."

gunner turns to vulcan. "thats so cold! this is a life at steak."

vulcan rolls his eyes. "then why aren't you helping her?"

gunner frose. samiare said to the two of them "do so and there will be consequences."

the mechaniloid attacks again and Aile dodges again.

"why doesn't she attack?" gunner asks.

vulcan replies while still looking at the fight, "that would be a waste of energy. her weapon is no match for that armor. her only chance is to wear it down by egging it on to attack and dodging, while using as little energy as possible. and even that has a slim to none chance of working. she has no idea how much power that thing has. she really is only delaying the innevitable."

gunner looks at vulcan amazed. "how do you know all of that."

vulcan turns to gunner. "isn't it obvious? Aile and I have been given similar combat strategy programs. but I wonder where the difference will lie."

Aile stood before the monstrous beast of a mechanaloid, trying to think of another way to beat this thing and pass the third exam. "c'mon Aile, think. okay... what do we have here? hmm... giant mechanaloid, four legs, tough armor, I got one sword, not sharp enough, laser cannon debri... debriiiiii..... thats it! a cable the debri. its long enough to... yyeeeaaaahhh... its walker take down time!" Aile ran toward the lazer debri and grabbed the cable. she tied her sword to it, then began runing around the massive thing, tieing the mechanaloid's legs together. "Better watch that last step you overgrown bug!" Aile said. then she pulled the cable, which put the mechanaloids feet in the center of the ground and caused it to fall down. Aile than pulled the cable tighter, proceeded to the mech's feet, grabbed her sword, and tied the cable together so it would not come apart.

"alright Aile!" gunner said aloudly.

"hmm." vulcan said. "pretty clever. I would have never thaught of that, but if she thinks that its over then..."

Aile started walking toward the others when suddenly the mechanaloid began to wiggle, and then its legs snapped the cable by force. Aile turned and began to panic. she was completely out of ideas. "umm... guys? a little help here?"

samiare gave a yell. "sorry Aile. thats not how the exam works. You gotta do it yourself. in fact, you kinda have to do it in general." samiare snapped his fingers and a ring of fire surrounded Aile and the mechanaloid. Aile was trapped with the beast.

"Please stop this! you can't just let her die." gunner said to samiare.

"Oh, and you can?" samiare exclamed.

gunner paused, and then replied. "...........no..........no..... I can't. I can't let her die. She's my partner... my friend.... and no matter what..." gunner jumped higher than he ever jumped before, clearing both the wall and the wing of fire, landing right next to Aile and taking fighting stance. "I will protect my friends no matter what!!!"

sound wave turned to samiare, then to the others, then cycled between the two. ".....AWWWWWWW DANG IT!" sound wave shot his sound blaster at the wall, penetrating a hole big enough for him to enter. then he shot the blast at the ground, propelling himself over the ring of fire. "DANG IT!!!.Aile's my friend too! And I can't let her die either!"

vulcan then proceeded to jump over the wall and whe ring and landed near the three, "Aile, I was wrong about you. you are a good warrior. that manuver came from your reasoning and not the battle strategy. I won't let a mechanaloid like that take you down. I'm fighting too."

Rodion stood by the side lines. "well, I guess I am the only one passing this exam eh?"

samiare draws his sword. "not quite." samiare then disapears and re-appears at the mechanaloid and then slashes it in half, destroying it completely.

samiare then turns to the four electants in the ring of fire and said, you all pass. A's all around."

gunner gives a confused look "but... we broke the rules."

samiare smiles. "yes, but your drive to protect your friend when she was in need was more important than anything. even the rules. and that, is what being a maverick hunter means."

rodion is lying on the ground when suddenly, the land turns into a green cylinder again. "well, I guess its over then. better get prepaired for the final exam. too bad I'm taking it alone though."

suddenly samiare appears behind rodion. "you can go now. you failed the third exam and will be escorted out of the center.

rodion immediatly gets up "what!? but I did what you said. thats not fair!"

samiare replies. "soldiers do what their told, not maverick hunters. get out."

rodion gets angry and draws his sharp shield. "damn you!" he then proceeds to attack samiare, but then turns into a green bolt of light and vanishes.

samiare then turns to the four electants. "tommoroy will be the start of the fourth and final exam. be sure to practice at the practice center and rest and recharge, because this one will be the hardest one of all."

the green cylinder room was quiet that day, the day after the second and third exam. samiare was standing in the middle of the floor, waiting forthe electants to arrive. his arms were folded at his chest and his eyes were closed. his face was calm. he did not seem at all impatient.

meanwhile, Aile, gunner, soundwave, and vulcan walked down the dimly lit hallway toward the cylander room. they were all determaned, as their faces would tell you by their angry looks. as they reach closer and closer to the door to the cylander, thaughts of doubt enter their mind. Aile however feels a little more calm than the others. she had yet to fail any of the exams and there fore was safe passing or failing the exam. in fact, she was already dreaming of life as a maverick hunter. the adventures she would have, until she remembered samiares words so long ago.

"you want change? you want adventure? go be a fire fighter! you won't find any of that here."

all of them walk through the door. samiare's eyes open to see the electants staring at him.

"well its about time! are you all ready? too late, here we go." samiare snaps his fingers and suddenly the electants move right to samiare with out their feet moving, like a moving floor. than the entire room changes to a wastland on fire, and many floating walls and objects surrounding them. "the fourth exam is a four against one combat battle against none other than me. you may use the floating objects and walls surrounding us as an advantage. ready?"

gunner, suprised at how abrupt the exam had started, drew his weapons. soundwave started charging his buster, but than thaught about samiares advice during the first exam, and then had his buster turn into a hand and took fighting stance. vulcan revealed his vulcan and missile pods and held up his buster and machine gun. Aile put her hands on the handle of her katana, which was still in her sheath, and took a fighting pose.

samiare laughed and took a fighting pose similar to that of Aile's. vulcan noticed the relation between Aile's fighting pose and got angry. he thaught to himself. "so thats it huh? that brown nosing little twit got a battle simulator chip from samiare. well, I guess I will have to take this guy down myself to prove once and for all I am the best."

Aile whispered to the others. "kay guys, listen up... this guys a veteran, and he's tough. so we have to stick together and attack from all sides to take him out." suddenly vulcan charged at samiare, ignoring Aile's words. "Vulcan!"

vulcan locked himself in combat with samiare. he used his missile pods and vulcans but they were perried by samiare's sabre. gunner than charged at samiare single handedly and then sound wave, totally ignoring Aile.

Aile just stood there. "aaaawwwww forget it!."

samiare knocked sound wave away with a force blast. he did the same thing to gunner. he then made a whirlwind with his sabre to blow vulcan away with a gust of sabre energy. it was like a storm tornado blast, except bigger and not as much wind strength. its true trump was the tiny cicles of energy inside the tornado itself. the energy cicles cut up vulcans armor, destroying some of his missile pods.

Aile charged at samiare, turning on her heat katana. samiare smiled and took a fighting pose. "tch. just like old times."

"this time is different!" Aile said running toward samiare. she proceeded to attack samiare with everything she had. anything less would be the end of her. her elegant and dancelike attacks were easily parried by samiare's more forcefull attacks. somehow, the katana and the sabre were able to connect without either of them getting cut in half. even though samiare was blocking Aile's attacks, Aile was able to block samiare's attack as well. it seemed like it was a stailmate for a while. eventually, they began to float upwards in the air, while still locked in combat, niether giving way.

meanwhile, gunner and soundwave recovered themselves and saw Aile and samiare fight. vulcan walked towards them, his magnet buster turned into an arm so he could hold the other. gunner looked at vulcan. "dude! check out Aile and samiare. she's able to keep up with him on a whole different level. its amazing just to watch. I dinn't know she was this good. where did she learn all of those fancy moves? it can't be just from the simulation she got right?"

vulcan grinded his teeth from pain. "rrrgh. yes it... can." vulcan collected himself and his composure restored. " *sigh* I have reason to believe samiare gave Aile a custom simulation so she would emulate his moves. he does think of her as his protogee after all."

sound wave was listening to the conversation and budded in. "but how come Aile ain't movin jus' like samiare then, if its supposed to be da same as him."

vulcan smiled. "aw c'mon soundwave you know what they say. no two reploids are alike. just because she was taught by the simulation to be like samiare, that doesn't mean her personallity chip won't tweak it a bit."

gunner looked at Aile and samiare, who were still in combat. "so... who's better? samiare, or Aile?"

vulcan laughed very hard. "ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! I can't believe you even need to ask that question. samiare of course. Aile's only fooling herself if she thinks she can beat a veteran maverick hunter commander. it seems to you like their tied right? look closer." gunner and soundwave tilt their heads in toward the two fighting. "it seems like a tie, but if you look closly you'll notice that Aile has been being pushed back more and more. about three feet. and to make things worse, look at Aile's face. she's breathing hardly and giving it her all just to block the attacks. she can't hold on much longer."

gunner gasped. he pulled out his rifle and aimed. "we've got to do something. I'll shoot him with..."

vulcan grabbed the rifle and pointed it down ward. "don't you idiot! you might shoot Aile! do you want that!? we'll have to help her, but at the right precise moment. ready your weapons and wait for my mark."

the three aimed their weapons at the two. Aile and samiare were still attacking eachother. the battle seemed endless.

gunner spoke out while still keeping aim. "umm, vulcan? how come you know all of this.

vulcan smiled. "thaught you'd never ask. my creator built me specificly to become a maverick hunter."

gunner replied. "oh... that makes sence."

the battle commenced. suddenly, Aile right arm got hit by the sabre, she was not cut, but she fell back.

vulcan shouted. "Now! fire fire fire!!!!"

all three fired everything they had. samiare was engulfed in a ball of fire, and then in smoke. all that came from samiare was one thing. "oops!"

gunner dashed toward Aile, who was on her knees, holding her sholder. "Aile!!! are you alright?"

Aile turned her head toward gunner and smiled brightly. "of course! you don't think I'd be taken out so easily did you."

Gunner smiled. "no way! you were awsome back there!"

soundwave was breathing heavily. he put a lot of power into his attack. "so, did we get em or what"

vulcan reloaded his gun. "no way it was that easy."

the smoke cleared around samiare. he was surrounded in a gold sphere of light. the sphere was able to be seen through though. samiare was a little startled though. "woah! got so worked up fighting her, that I didn't expect a sneak attack. if they had shot me earlier, I might not have been able to set up the sphere of light technique."

Aile brushed the dust off of her armor, and took fighting pose again. "guys! seriously now! no more rushing in on an attack. we gotta plan this out and work together."

sound wave and gunner moved to Aile and took their fighting poses. vulcan jumped up into the sky and landed next to Aile. "I'm open for Ideas."

samiare deactivated his shield and dropped to the ground. "are you guys going to be serious now?"

Aile shouted. "vulcan the missiles."

vulcan turned toward Aile. "but he'll just put up the shield and..."

Aile shouted in reply. "I'm counting on that. trust me."

vulcan rolled his eyes and fired his missile pods at samiare. about twenty missiles. samiare slashed about twelve of them but was unable to get them all so he set up a light shield again.

Aile smiled. "NOW!!! Fire with everything you got! take him down!!!!!"

gunner fired his double barrel blaster attack at the shield. it seperated into six smaller shots when it hit the shield and circled around it. sound wave fired his sound blaster at full power. it hit the shield and the sheild shook a bit. gunner fired the magnet buster at the shield, followed by a wave of machine gun blasts. each shot rippled on the shield a little. the shield was begining to crack. samiare was looking around panicked. Aile then charged.

"huaraaaaagh!!"

Aile ran at the shield and stabbed it, penetrating it. it then shattered into peices. then Aile thrusted at samiare. he dodged it but barely. then Aile jumped at some of the debri and used it to richoche herself at samiare, using a dashing slash attack. samiare dodged it but Aile was able to make a slight cut in his armor.

samiare made a back flip and said. "stop stop STOP!" the scenery turned into the green cylander again.

the electants were shocked at the abrupt change of pace. samiare calmed himself down and spoke "good job you guys. you noticed that attacking by yourself did not work and so you worked together and were able to even throw me off guard. congradulations. you all pass. A's all around. and you all know what that means..."

the electants were all smiling with gold.

"you all are certified maverick hunters. I've got your communicators right here." samiare held out three blue walkie talkies and one red walkie talkie. "gunner aproach."

gunner walked toward samiare. "your rank is C. good job!" he gave gunner the blue communicator. "sound wave, approach."

soundwave walked toward samiare and recieved another blue comunicator. "you also get a C. congradulations." sound wave giggled a little. "vulcan, aproach."

vulcan slowly walked toward samiare. "WOULD YOU JUST GET HERE ALREADY!!!!???" samaire blurted out. vulcan then put a little more speed into his step. he got a blue communicator. "you get a C rank. keep up the good work, and try to loosen up a bit will ya!?" vulcan grumbled and walked away. "and finally Aile, approached." samiare said, smiling.

Aile walked quickly toward samiare. she recieved the red communicator. "congradulations you passed all four exams with all A's. very rare! because of this, you recieve a B rank! but I know you'll go A in no time! just like I did."

Aile was stunned. "I... I don't know what to say..."

samiare continued. "okay, now for your posts, you will all be put in my division. the sixth. Aile, gunner, and sound wave, you will be in unit 86. vulcan, you will be put in unit 70."

gunner, soundwave, and Aile jumped together. "yes! were maverick hunters!" they cheered. vulcan slowly exited the cylander. "B rank huh? figures. hmmph! teachers pet! I'll get to A, I know it! its my destiny to be the greatest maverick hunter there ever was. Its what I was designed to do." 


End file.
